Snowed In
by Agent Xero
Summary: The holidays around SPD are always jolly and cheerful. Nothing was better Christmas at SPD. But when a snowstorm knocks out the power at SPD, the Rangers find comfort from the cold in blankets, a fireplace and some oldfashion hot chocolate. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: don't own it.

I was sitting in my health class (yuck) and all of a sudden this idea of a cute little Christmas SPD fic came into mind. So here it is, enjoy!

This is in no way related to my other fics, just a cute little SPD one-shot I wrote today in school.

**Summary:** The holidays around SPD are always jolly and cheerful. Nothing was better then seeing the Rangers happy. But when a snowstorm knocks out the power at SPD, the Rangers find comfort from the cold in blankets, a fireplace and some old-fashion hot chocolate. One-shot.

**Snowed In**  
By: Stephanie  
White Time Ranger

"Hi, Dad." He muttered. "Another year past by, huh? I saw these in a store and knew you would like them. I remembered you said they were Mom's favorite, pink carnations." He said and dropped the pink flowers into an in-ground pot he put there last year. "Anyway, I just came by to see how you were, and to tell you some good news. You remember when I told you about our Pink Ranger, Syd, right?" Sky smiled slightly and looked back at the quiet gravestone that rested at his feet. "I think I might ask her out to dinner this Friday. A week before Christmas, isn't that when you asked Mom out?" No response came from his father's silent grave. "I thought so."

Sky sighed heavily. "I still remember that recipe for hot chocolate you andMomshowed me when I was eight. I still make it to this day, whenever I'm feeling lonely." He slowly ran his thumb over a carnation petal that rested in his hand. "Come to think of it, I've been feeling more lonely. I guess maybe it's because everyone's falling in love and I'm just here, loveless. I know, like you always told me, just wait and the right one will come along. Well, I think she has. Like I said before, I think I'm going to ask Syd to dinner for next Friday night."

The wind cooled his reddened cheeks even more and Sky shivered. "Well, it's getting windy, so I'll see you around." He strayed for another minute. "I miss you." He whispered and bent down in front of his father's grave. Sky touched the cold marble and traced the letters of his father's name. "Love you, Pop. Merry Christmas. Tell Mom I said hi."

With that, Sky was off. He pulled the hood of his coat over his head and placed his ear bud in and tuned into the radio. But his thoughts soon drowned out the music as he continued his way back to Headquarters.

* * *

_"That's right, Janet. At least thirty inches is predicted for tonight! Better bundle up, kids! Tonight will be a nasty one around Newtech!"_

"Yea, no kidding." Sky muttered into the wind as he pulled his hood back over his earpiece. It was a bleak day in the city as Sky made his way back from the cemetery where he had been decorating his father's grave. Yet another wintry blast of air hit him as he made his way past through the doors of SPD.

"I see you're back." Came Boom's voice from behind him. "Where did you run off to?"

Sky looked at Boom with hard eyes. "I went to visit my father." His voice was scratchy as his eyes burned holes into Boom.

"Whoa relax, Sky. It's Christmas, lighten up." Boom said as he Sky walked past him without a second glance.

Sky ignored Boom's comment as he made his way up to the dorm to change into a fresh uniform.

"Sky!" came another voice. "Sky, wait up!" it insisted.

"Just leave me a-" he started to say and turned around to see a face that made his heart skip. "Oh, hi Syd. Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The Pink Ranger pouted her lips. "Like who?" Sky didn't answer. "Okay, well anyway, Jack wanted me to get you. Hurry up and change, we're going out for Christmas dinner."

"Sounds good," he said lightly.

"Good, because you could use a night out with your friends. We'll meet you down in Command in fifteen minutes and no later, understood?"

Sky grinned at her. "Ma'am, yes ma'am." Syd stuck her tongue out at him and went in the opposite direction. Sky rolled his eyes and made his way up towards his room to change.

* * *

"It's really snowing heavy out there, look at it!" Z exclaimed as her breath fogged the frozen window. "There's got to be at least seven inches out there!" 

"Yea, it's a blizzard." Jack said as he sipped his smoothie. "So you guys excited for Christmas?"

"I can't wait!" Syd answered first. "There's a Christmas tree, garland, lights, presents and mistletoe." She sighed happily. "Everything is decked up, it's all so romantic." She looked over at Sky whose eyes were focused outside into the blackness. "Don't you think so, Sky?"

He turned his head and faintly smiled. "Yea, it's nice." His voice was low.

"Come on, Sky. Lighten up, get into the holiday spirit!" Z nudged him.

"For me, it's Hanukkah. You know, that's when the Jewish people escaped from Israel." He pondered for a moment. "Or was it Egypt? It could have been Cairo, too."

"Bridge!" Jack stated. "We get the point." But the Red Ranger couldn't resist giggling. "Happy Hanukkah, buddy." Jack then turned his eyes to Sky who was again staring outside. "Is he always like this around the holidays?" he asked Syd and Bridge.

"Yup, always." Bridge stated blandly. Sky looked at him.

"Thanks, Bridge."

Syd slapped his shoulder. "C'mon Mister Grinch. Put on a smile!"

Sky looked at her and laughed. "As seeing I probably won't get you guys off my back,here's to the holidays." He raised his soda. "Happy Holidays, guys."

"Now, that's more like it, Sky!" Z said and clinked her glass to his.

"I second that, Merry Christmas guys." He turned to Bridge. "Here's to Hanukkah and the Jews."

Bridge smiled and raised his glass to meet the others. "Yup. Have a good holiday."

Syd raised her glass as well. "Not to mention a prosperous New Year."

"Cheers!" the all sang together and drank their glasses as the snow quickly piled up outside.

* * *

_"Sky, come on sport, time to put the owl on the tree!" came his father's voice._

"_Coming, Daddy!" eight-year-old Sky came careening into the living room as his father caught him and swung him around. "Dad, let's put the owl on!"_

_His father's bright blue eyes shown in the fireplace as he raised his son towards the top of the tree where Sky carefully placed the owl on the tree. It was a tradition going back almost three generations in his father's family. The oldest son would get the owl when they were married and had their first Christmas and continue the tradition._

"_Got it!" Sky cheered and smiled as his dad held him for a moment. _

"_There's my boys!" came his mother's voice. Her hair bobbed lightly from her shoulders as she walked in with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate, made just the way Sky liked it. _

"_Mom, Dad let me put the owl on the tree!" the boy cheered. _

"_Did he?" she smiled and looked at her husband. "I thought you said he was too young?" _

_He put Sky down as the boy went to grab a cookie. "That's what I said about you on our first Christmas, but that didn't stop us…" he whispered in her ear and kissed her lightly._

"_Honey!" she laughed in protest. _

"_Mom, you made this with Cool Whip and not milk, right?" Sky said as he stirred his hot chocolate. _

"_Yes, I did. Just the way you like it. Cool Whip and mini marshmallows." She sat down with her husband her side and looked into the fireplace as Sky sat downin front of the tree and continued placing more ornaments on it. A soft snow began to fall outside their house as she smiled. "I haven't had an enjoyable Christmas in a long time, you know that?" _

"_So you mean to tell me that Time Force never had a Christmas tree?" he asked. _

_She shook her head. "Not like that, I just haven't had one his enjoyable. I mean, I have the man I love and a wonderful son." _

_Their voices died down as Sky sat down and started to play his video games and wondered how life could be any better then this…_

**XXXXX**

_"Sky, son, I have some… bad news." Her voice shook wildly as she looked at her ten-year old boy._

"_Mom?" he asked. "What's wrong, where's Dad? When's he coming home? We have to put the owl on the tree!" _

_Her voice shook. "Sky, you father's not-" she tried her hardest to fight back the tears. "Your father's not coming home. He…" she sobbed. "He was fighting Merlock at the warehouse today. There were some workers trapped on the thirteenth floor and we went after him," she paused again. "The workers got out okay, but your father… He didn't make it out in time before the building..."_

"_What do you mean?" Sky asked innocently. But he didn't need a response to see what his mother was saying. He saw it in her eyes. He soon felt his own hot tears pooling beneath his eyes as reality hit him. "No," he sobbed and shook his head as his mother's eyes teared even more. "Mom," was all he could say before she grabbed him and hugged him tightly and letting go of her own tears. _

_Nothing would ever be the same…_

**XXXXX**

_His house was cold, and for the first time in his life, he felt the cold. Only a week and a half before Christmas and the mood had dampened greatly, all caused by the death of his father almost six years ago. No longer did the house hold that cheery feeling. Even the servants were gloomy. There was no tree in his living room, no fire made in the fireplace._

_Even his mother wasn't around to make him hot chocolate. He couldn't decorate the tree anymore or wait for Santa to arrive. No, he couldn't, he wasn't a kid anymore. Sixteen was too old to believe in Santa Clause. _

_To Sky, this house was nothing but a memory. He looked around and sighed. This was it, his last night here. Now, he would be a D Squad Cadet at Space Patrol Delta. He was definitely not a kid. _

_With his belongings packed, Sky made his way out of the door and to the car that waited for him. The driver greeted him and opened the door. Sky slowly climbed in and gave his house one last look before the driver slammed the door shut..._

Skysuddenly awoke with a chill, and an effort toget those dreams out his head. What made him think of his parents, his father's death and his last memory of his house? Why was he shivering? Another shiver went through him as discovered why. There was no heat in his bedroom! He jumped up to test his light switch, but no lights came on.

Sky groaned and looked at his watch. It was a little past two in the morning. How could there be no heat? He then heard a faint whistling outside his room and opened his curtains to see a thick layer of ice covering it.

Grabbing what blankets he could, Sky made his way to the Recreation room where there was a fireplace he could at least start a fire.

* * *

"Syd, is that you?" Z muttered into the darkness as her flashlight sent a beam of light across the walls and rested upon a person dressed in pink. 

"Yea, Z. It's me." said the Pink Ranger. "It's freezing in here, any idea why?"

Jack's flashlight came from around the corner. "The power's out." He rubbed his hand together quickly.

"Who turned off the lights?" they heard Bridge groan as he rounded the corner in green Snoopy thermal pajamas.

"The lines froze and broke, Bridge." Sky said as he turned the corner to find his friends sitting up. "Come on, follow me. I have a fire started in the rec room and some hot chocolate warmed up."

"A fireplace, sound nice, Sky." Z stated as they followed the Blue Ranger past the door and instantly a wave of warmth flooded their bodies.

"Here are some blankets, try and keep warm. It's freezing." Sky sat down on the floor next to the couch and handed them their cups of hot chocolate.

"I didn't know you could make hot chocolate, Sky." Jack said and sipped the warm liquid. "It's good."

Sky swallowed his mouthful. "My mom's favorite recipe."

Syd looked at Z, who looked at Bridge. They all smiled as they continued to warm themselves.

A few minutes later the Rangers rested their heads on the pillows and fell fast asleep, all except for Sky. He sat up and watched the fire burn, it's flames leapt for joy at its devouring of the wood.

* * *

It had been years since his parents' death, and yet he still wasn't totallyover it. No, Christmas would remind him of that time when the only two things he loved were taken away from him. No, they weren't taken, he decided. They were stolen from him. The only thing he had left of his father was picture of him in his Ranger uniform and a small faded owl tree ornament. He sighed heavily as more memories of his past Christmas' came to mind. 

"Can't sleep, Sky?"

The Blue Ranger turned his head to see Syd sitting up next to him. "Nope." was his only response.

"Sky, can I ask you something?" she asked sweetly and earned a nod from Sky. "Why don't you like Christmas?"

"I don't not like Christmas, it's just that this time of year has always been tough for me, ever since I was ten." He looked at her as he continued to hold an object in his hand.

"Can I see that?" Syd asked. Sky handed it to her carefully. Her eyes glowed as she handled the old ornament carefully. It's once shining gold tarnish was now dulled down and almost see-through. "It's beautiful." She said as she handed the old ornament back to its owner.

"This owl has been in my family for almost three generations. My great-great granddad started it. He said, that when the first born in each family was married and had their first Christmas then it'd be part of their family. It was passed down from my great-great grandpa to my grandpa, to my dad and now me." He paused. "Now, I have it. Someday when I'm old and gray, my son or daughter will put this on their tree."

Syd chuckled. "Aww, Sky. That's so sweet." She pondered for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad?"

His eyes traveled back to the fire. "He was killed in a battle when I was ten years old. It was only a fewweeks before Christmas, too. He was the Red Time Force Ranger."

Syd's eyes went low. "Oh, Sky. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "My mom died when I was fifteen, in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver in an eighteen-wheeler truck. Flattened her car, with her in it. So I then decided to get out of that house. It held too many memories of them for me. Once I had my application was approved, I moved here." He sighed. "They both were killed right around Christmas, which is why it bothers me so much. I keep seeing their faces and all those memories come back to me."

"Things like that often take years to head, Sky. But we're here for you of you need us." Syd took his hand and squeezed it. "Maybe it's time to start some new Christmas memories." Sky looked at her curiously. Her blue eyes sparkled in the darkness, illuminating the soul inside him.

"In that case, how about dinner? Friday night at Luchentos. You and me." He held his breathe.

Syd smiled. "I'd love to." Sky smiled back as she put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes, while her hand never left his.

* * *

A week after New Years and the blizzard that hit Newtech City, Sky found himself standing at his father's grave again. This time, however, Syd was securely at his side. 

"Hi, Dad. It's Sky again. I just wanted to let you know that Syd and me are going out now. You remember how you told me that I'd find the right girl someday?" he looked at Syd and smiled. "I think I have found her." Syd kissed his cheek as she looked down at the grave.

"So this is where your father is buried?" she asked. Sky took out his wallet and handed her a picture.

"This is him," he said. Syd looked at the picture and then looked at the gravestone.

**Wesley A. Collins  
1980-2012  
A loving father and husband.  
May he rest in peace**

"I thought your last name was Tate?" she asked curiously.

"Long story," he responded. Syd then turned her eyes back to the picture. Standing next to his father was a young woman, she guess she was about nineteen or so.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Sky then lead her to a grave that was next to his father's. "My mother." Syd looked at the picture. Her brown eyes and brown hair illuminated her face. That's when Syd read the gravestone.

**Jennifer M. Collins  
1982-2018  
Wonderful mother and wife  
God rest her soul.**

"They must have loved each other very much, Sky." Syd said. Sky nodded.

"She was from the future. Pink Time Force Ranger of the year 3000. But that's another long story." Sky smiled and looked at Syd with loving eyes. "It's getting windy. Why don't we go home and work on our future?"

Syd smiled as she and Sky left Wes and Jen's graves at peace again as a soft snow began to fall silently from the sky…

* * *

**Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Hope everyone has an awesome New Year!**

**-Steph  
****White Time Ranger**


End file.
